


catch me, defeat me, love me

by SilverMoonT



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonT/pseuds/SilverMoonT
Summary: Despite the responsibilities and burdens on his shoulders, Oikawa learns to enjoy the crown on his head thanks to the people around him.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru, Minor Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Minor Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	catch me, defeat me, love me

**Author's Note:**

> For my beautiful Cherry, Merry Christmas❤️

Oikawa's body touched the grass as soon as someone pounced on him.

"Makki!" Oikawa complained when he caught a glimpse of pink hair, and snorted when he saw Matsukawa running next to them, who didn’t hesitate to wink at him before turning around and disappearing from his sight. "You can't give your boyfriend the advantage!" Oikawa expressed in the same grumbled tone of voice once he turned around to meet Hanamaki, who rested the palms of his hands at the sides of his head for him not to escape.

"He's your boyfriend too," Hanamaki said along with a smirk.

"Ugh!" Oikawa again complained, deciding to cross his arms and look away.

Every year was exactly the same. The same chaos. The same game. The same result.

A week before the Christmas night, different activities and games were carried out for the people who lived in the castle to have the opportunity of winning different surprises as well as have fun between them after fighting for prizes they could actually easily acquire if so they wished. And although at first Oikawa had thought it didn’t make sense because after being the prince of the kingdom, everyone let him win only for fearing he would do something in return, except Iwaizumi, who never hesitated to defeat him whenever he could; ever since he had met Hanamaki and Matsukawa, his opinion on the matter had changed, and now every year he expected that time of the year to come up so he could have fun, even if at that moment a smile was what seemed least to appear on his face.

"Can you let me go?" Oikawa asked him inflating him cheeks, and moved his face when Hanamaki poked his cheek with his index finger.

"No, I want Issei to win."

“It's always the same!”

"He promised he will give me creampuffs if he wins, I couldn't tell him no."

"It's not fair!" Oikawa exclaimed, resting his eyes on him.

"Why didn't you make an alliance with Iwaizumi?"

"Who tells you that I didn’t?"

"You didn't, right?"

The two stared at each other. Hanamaki with both eyebrows raised, and Oikawa with his lips forming a pout. "Iwa-chan didn't want to," He murmured, making Hanamaki let out a laugh as soon as he heard him, which soon ended when it was Hanamaki who stood with his back against the snow when a third person joined the scene.

"Hey! He just told me you two didn't make an alliance!" Hanamaki complained.

"If he loses, I lose because he keeps complaining. We don't need an alliance." Iwaizumi said, who had taken him off Oikawa for him to end up above Hanamaki, who frowned before turning his head, just like Iwaizumi, towards Oikawa, who laughed happily as he stood up and took off the traces of snow of his bluish cape.

"Bye bye Makki, thank you Iwa-chan." Oikawa made a small bow before leaving.

"If he bowed, it's because he's really grateful," Iwaizumi expressed with his eyes on the back of the brunet.

"I can't bow, but I'm grateful that you're on top of me." Hanamaki held a grin from ear to ear as soon as he got those greenish eyes to rest on him. "Now, would you be kind, and please, let me go?"

"Sure," Iwaizumi agreed, but Hanamaki didn't smile as soon as Iwaizumi rested his elbow at the side of his head to rest his cheek on the palm of his hand, settling even more on him. "Only if you beat me in hand wrestling."

Every year activities changed, but if there was something that always remained the same, it was the maze game. They took advantage of the last greenish patches of that time where the whole landscape was under snow, to build a kind of maze with bush walls, allowing several to participate for the first to get out, get a prize. Last year Kunimi had won, and now everyone wanted their revenge.

Only some participated, usually the same as they were used to, so at that moment Matsukawa only laughed instead of worrying when he heard a cry of complaint that he managed to recognize as from Hanamaki, although he stopped laughing as soon as he suddenly heard another shout close to him.

"You are mine!" It was the only thing he heard before someone pounced on his back, getting him to stop completely in his place.

"Well, if you expect me to deny it, I won't, Prince." Matsukawa said turning his head just to meet a huge smile that only belonged to Oikawa, who had surrounded his waist with his legs as well as his neck with his arms.

"Flirting with the enemy?" Oikawa asked when Matsukawa rested his hands on his thighs to support him.

"Enemy?"

"Or ally," Oikawa proposed with an enthusiastic smile. "Our boyfriends were left alone, they will surely make an alliance. Do you want to make one with me?"

"What would I get in return?"

"I don't know," Oikawa said, getting closer to him, his lips remaining a few inches away. "What do you want?"

"What do I want?" Matsukawa asked, interspersing his gaze between him and his lips, and the brunet nodded. "I want to win!" Matsukawa shouted before removing Oikawa from his back, making him complain when his body again found the snow padding, but even if Matsukawa laughed, Oikawa was the one who at that moment let out a laugh when after running off without looking forward, Matsukawa only managed to find a bush wall, also falling on the snow.

"What a shame, because I will!"

The two stopped laughing as soon as Iwaizumi ran through the two, seconds later Hanamaki also appearing, recovering the air after resting his hands on his knees and releasing a large breath of air, getting smoke that left his mouth to encounter the icy weather around them. "Why..." He finally got up, "Is he so damn fast..."

"Anyway, I won't lose!" Oikawa expressed before standing up to run.

Unlike him, Matsukawa got up slowly and laughing, and rubbed his hands before approaching Hanamaki, who pouted with his lips before hanging from his neck after circling him with his arms. "They're so energetic, I can't anymore," He expressed dramatically, bringing a hand to his forehead to pretend he was about to pass out.

"There will be no creampuffs if I lose too."

"Let’s win! Alliance!" He shouted before climbing to the back of Matsukawa, who laughed before making sure that Hanamaki wouldn’t fall to go in a different direction in which Iwaizumi and Oikawa had fled, only to keep both of them still in place and with their eyes open, until they both smiled in the same way after resting their eyes on the scene in front of them.

Yahaba didn’t hesitate to push Kyoutani away from him although a second ago their lips had been together after realizing they were no longer alone, and he placed his hands behind his back as well as smiled innocently when he realized they were watching them, while Kyoutani frowned after suddenly being pulled away.

"It's not what it seems."

"So what is it?" Hanamaki asked him, resting his chin on Matsukawa's shoulder.

There were always the same seven people who participated in the game.

They were used to playing with each other although not everyone focused on winning the same way, since they discovered they could win prizes for themselves without necessarily leaving the maze to find themselves in different corridors made of bushes. Sometimes, what happened in the maze, remained inside the maze, while other times it was the opposite. But if there was something everyone knew, it was that Oikawa didn’t accept to play just to have a good time with the people close to him.

Oikawa frowned when he again found a wall of bushes blocking his path. He was sure that he had followed the same direction in which he had seen Iwaizumi running, but it was already the third time he ended up lost among all the obstacles that prevented him from winning, so he placed his hands on his waist. He poked his head through one of the corners after stepping back on his steps, and decided to walk the other way instead of running to avoid taking another wall as he had seen Matsukawa doing it. He couldn’t hear anyone walking near him although he was aware that snow covered the sound of his walk, so he kept walking and then turned in another corner, his eyes being illuminated as a smile appeared on his face as soon as he saw the end of the maze in front of him.

"Don't you dare take another step."

His smile went as fast as it appeared as soon as he saw Iwaizumi on the other side, being as close to the final goal as he was.

"Iwa-chan, let me win!" Oikawa exclaimed, crossing his arms.

"Not even joking."

Oikawa raised an eyebrow, but as soon as he took a step, Iwaizumi did too.

He knew that Iwaizumi was faster than him, so it wasn't convenient for him to move when he could easily do so if he wanted to, but if they remained in that position, another person would win and again a year would pass without him achieving victory.

"Iwa-chan."

"No."

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa repeated with a pout.

"No."

"Let me win and I will give you the prize."

"It doesn't make sense, that's why I want to win."

Oikawa moved instead, snorting. "If I tell you that... for being the prince... you have to..."

"No."

"Ugh!" Oikawa crossed his arms.

There was only one option left. Flirting with Iwaizumi wouldn’t work as well as pretending that something hurt like his knee after walking in the snow involved making more effort. It was only a few meters. Iwaizumi interposed his gaze between him and the exit when he saw Oikawa with his eyes on it.

"Don't you dare." Iwaizumi said.

"You leave me no choice!"

"Why are you two arguing?"

Suddenly the two stopped seeing each other to rest their eyes on Watari, who they spotted at the exit of the maze.

"Watacchi!" Oikawa expressed, "What? Didn’t you play?" He asked, although he remembered seeing him come in like the others.

"Yes, I played," Watari replied, "And I won."

The expressions of Oikawa and Iwaizumi darkened as soon as they understood not only that Watari had won the victory that year, but that he had found the exit several minutes ago since he had appeared through it. Watari smiled happily, knowing that the prize certainly belonged to him for that year, and interposed his gaze between the two in front of him as soon as they turned to look at each other.

"Don't you dare, Tooru. I will be the second."

"No, I will be."

"Actually..." The two of them rested their eyes on Watari when he spoke, "Kunimi came out second."

"What?" Oikawa complained.

"But where is he?" Iwaizumi added.

"He went back inside to look for Kindaichi because he thinks he was lost."

The three stopped looking at each other, when Kunimi certainly appeared with his hand joined to Kindaichi’s, who carried an expression that only showed that he would certainly not be there in case Kunimi hadn’t traveled back to the maze to find and help him to get out of it. All participants finally saw each other again when Hanamaki and Matsukawa appeared, the first still on the back of the second, along with Yahaba and Kyoutani next to them. The seven remained staring at each other, and Matsukawa and Hanamaki let out a sigh as soon as they realized they had lost again, although they promptly shared the same kind of smile.

"Do we play again?" They asked at the same time.

Everyone seemed to agree in a matter of seconds, but while the others moved to leave the maze and return to the beginning of it, Iwaizumi approached Oikawa when he stood still in his place, with his arms crossed and a pout on his face.

"Iwa-chan, this is your fault, if you hadn't distracted me at the beginning of the game kissing me when we met, it wouldn't have taken me so long to be—" Suddenly Oikawa stopped expressing all the talk as soon as Iwaizumi rested his hands on his cheeks to then join his lips to his in a warm and gentle manner.

"It's your fault for being so pretty," Iwaizumi whispered over his lips.

"You think I'm pretty?" Oikawa asked with a silly smile stamped on his face.

"I think I just showed you, don't you think so?"

Oikawa smiled even more, and bowed to the contact between them after remembering that Iwaizumi held his cheeks between his hands. "What did you want to ask for the prize?"

"Let you miss one of your meetings so I can take you to a place I want you to meet."

"You wanted to win to take me out on a date?"

"You, Hanamaki, and Matsukawa."

"Then we should make an alliance between the four next time, don't you think?"

Iwaizumi held a small smile in response, and stopped resting his hands on his cheeks to slide his hands over his arms and then intertwine his fingers with his, pulling him gently for the both of them to finally stop being at the end of the maze for later again be able to begin a new round with the people close to them, although they were soon surprised when Hanamaki and Matsukawa pounced on them as soon as they left the maze.

Christmas was close, but they no longer expected gifts when they felt they had them every day.


End file.
